The Iron Giant: What if Hogarth had a sister?
by NothingsCertain
Summary: I had an idea of this (read the title ) YET don't think this will be all sappy and love story just because a sister is involved! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!


Just an idea that crossed my mind, whilst watching the movie. And don't worry, this will not be some sappy love story centering two lovers. More violence than romance. Hope y'all like it!

I aim the gun at his head, my arms shaking as I try to hold the shotgun steady. I look from Kent to mom, sweat trickling down my neck and back.

He grins. "I know you wont do it. You don't have it in you." He chuckles, his arms wrapped tightly around mom, fear twinkling in her eyes as she breaths deeply, watching me.

"Just let her go, and I wont have to." I look at him, and take a step forward. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a pocket knife, the blade reflecting the moonlight. He swipes it up to moms face, the tip pressing on her cheek. She gasps, fear gripping my stomach.

"You had better not come any closer. Or your pretty little mommy will get hurt." He brings his head down, and whispers something in her ear. She shuts her eyes and grimaces, whimpering.

"Stop it you sick freak." I whisper harshly, taking the safety off from the gun. His eyes dart to me, an evil grin painting his face. I look around the trees, hoping to see the Giant. Nothing.

"Have you ever seen how blood mixes with dirt? Its a strange sight, but beautiful.."

The tip of the knife digs into moms cheek, crimson blood dripping from the edge. She cries out.

"Hogarth! Anne! H-" Dean burst through the tree lining, and stopped short when he saw us. Kent's head whips over to face Dean as he comes into the clearing.

I look to the right to see Dean, and pull the trigger, the blast loud in my ears.

The beginning

I pull up in the houses driveway, my bike coasting along the gravel. The house comes closer into view, the trees casting long shadows along the ground as the sun sinks into the forest, the cool air giving me giving me goosebumps, even my jacket on. As the bike slows down, I put my feet to the ground and walk it to its old parking spot, a ways from the house. I take the keys out of the ignition, and drop them into my pocket, with a huge grin on my face. I know that my mom and Hogarth won't be expecting this at all. I throw my leg over the seat, and undo my helmet, careful not to mess up my ponytail as I think about their reactions. I've been at collage for the past few months, and they don't expect me home for another week.  
I put my helmet on the rear view mirror, and start to walk towards the house, my boots crunching on the road. There is a different car parked next to my moms. I squint, and realize its a sheriffs car. A wave of nervousness washes over my feelings of giddiness. I wonder what Hogarth could have done to make the sheriff come down here. Probably something in moms diner. The birds sing faintly, making their last melodies for the night, and the crickets take over, chirping with all that they've got.

I slow to a stop as I walk past the sheriffs car, and I peer inside. I see a load of old coffee cups, with fast food garbage, and some binoculars and a camera at the feet of the drivers seat. The hair on the back of my neck bristles. The thing that makes me the most nervous, is a broken in half gun, resting on the passenger seat. I swallow, and uncertainty making my hands sweat. I have a bad feeling about this. My muscles tense up, and protectiveness spreads into every part of my body.  
After dad died, I had to take hold of the house. Mom was too depressed to work, and Hogarth was too young. I got a job and took care of both of them for two long years until mom got a job again. I'd saved up enough money sense I started high school, to go to collage.

I walk up to the door, my boots gently thumping as I take each step. I crack my knuckles, and take a deep breath, and knock three times on the door, a smile on my face. After a moment of silence, I hear someone say something, with foot steps following after the voice. The person hesitates when they reach the door. The door opens, and I see my mom, with Hogarth close behind her. She gasps, and embraces me in a tight hug while laughing, my arms wrapping around her. She has bouncy, full brown hair that is in little ringlets, framing her soft face. She is wearing a yellow dress, and pink pearl necklace.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asks, pulling away from me, examining my face.

"I wanted to surprise you guys!" I reply, excitedly. I look down at Hogarth, him smiling, waiting for his turn to greet me. He is wearing his favorite red and black jacket, with jeans and white socks. I scoop him up, upside down, us both laughing.

"Are you holding down the fort, 'Garth?" I ask him, looking down at him. His face is pink, all the blood rushing down to his head.

"Of course! Nobody has gotten past me yet!" He exclaims excitedly.

"You're not causing mischief at moms diner?" I look down at him with an expectant look.  
If all his blood wasn't already rushing down to his head, he would have been blushing.

"'Course not! Nothing more than the usual anyway!" He says grinning.

"Then why is there a sheriffs car here?" I ask to either, who ever will answer me first.

"He isn't here because of Hogarth." My mom says smiling. "He is renting the room while he is doing some investigation here. He came from out of state."

"Oh," I look down at Hogarth. "Has he let you shoot his gun yet?"

His face turns serious. "N-no, not yet." He stutters. I frown slightly. I look into the door way, leading into the kitchen. I only see the edge of the oak brown table.

"Well, come in, come in! I'll introduce you to him!" My mother exclaims, ushering me into the house. I walk into the kitchen, still holding Hogarth, and see a man with tall red hair sitting at the table. He is wearing a tan suit, with broad padded shoulders, and a red tie. He has a tall face that turns to surprise as I walk in. He stands up, and smooths down his suit. I twist Hogarth upright, and put him on my shoulders.

"Don't mess up my hair." I mumble to him. The man walks up to me, his hand extended out for me to shake. My lips are pursed together, not smiling, my face solid. When he reaches me, I inhale out of habit, and his scent hits me like a brick wall. I clench my teeth together, as I smell his color; Black.

"Hello young lady, my name is Kent Mansley." He says smiling at me. I shake his hand tightly, staring him in the eye.

"Hunter." I reply.


End file.
